Meet the Daemons
by Sarah the mutant farm girl
Summary: This is the hunt that started it all for Autumn and Athena. After their uncle is killed in and encounter with Natives John shows up to set things right.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Supernatural and all related materials do not belong to me.**

**Meet the Daemons**

**Chapter One**

"Daddy! Ghosts are real!" the little red head at his feet said. His brother swung her sister on to his shoulders.

"What do you think Baby Girl?" Denis asked Athena. Athena looked at the sky as if it's going to tell her all the secrets of the world then looked down at her sister, her hero.

"Autty's always right." the younger girl beamed.

"Big brother, you're up shit creek without a paddle." Denis said with his grin. Dave drug a hand across his face, knowing he'd been defeated by his daughters.

"Autumn, if Martha starts telling you ghost stories again just tell her to stop. I don't want you runnin' around with holy water trying to exorcise the house, you hear?" Dave informed his oldest. He could never quiet place it but he held a grudge against her. At first he thought it was jealousy, she took his wife's affection and love and all her tender words, but then things changed when Athena came into the world. Lila's love, affections, and tender words were split between three people suddenly and he didn't hold it against little Athena. Every now and then, Dave would look at Autumn and know exactly what she was, because she was so much more than the farm girl he made her. He would see the questions, the love for words, he'd see the need to be a protector, and care giver, to be top dog. Part of that was big sister syndrome, he had the big brother version. But the other part was going to take her from him, and he hated it.

"Daddy, I like the stories. Martha knows bunches." she smiled so sweetly. Dave ruffled her hair earning himself a glare. Sugar and spice and everything nice, that's what little girls are made of. He scoffed inwardly. His little girls weren't sugary unless they wanted something, the spice came from their mother in explosive measures, and they were rarely nice. The local boys had more than a few scars his daughters had inflicted.

"Alright, then I don't want to hear anymore about ghosts. They are just stories." Dave tried to sound firm and knew he had hit over kill when his brother shot him that 'ease up' look of his. Denis loved the girls, doted on them constantly. He couldn't have kids so he treated his nieces like queens.

"You girls are going to love what Daddy and I've made for you." Denis told the girls as they broke through the brush and bramble into the opening at the top of the hill. In the middle of the clearing stood a large oak tree. Autumn had always loved the tree, she'd named the 'Great Oak' at some point in her short ten years and that's what everyone called it now. The oak now held in its branches a four walled platform, that would serve as a play house.

"Oh its pretty!" Athena giggled bouncing on her uncle's shoulders. That child had too much energy to me natural.

"Daddy?" panic pricked Autumn's voice as she pulled at her father's shirt tail. "If ghosts aren't real what are those?" She was pointing at two Indians, garbed in the typical warrior costume he'd known from his history books. But this wasn't the thing that stood out, they were semitransparent.

"Autumn, take your sister back to the house." Denis said easing Athena to the ground. He was already swelling up like a tom turkey. Dave stepped forward ready to shoo the spirits away. Both men waved their arms frantically and started yelling at the spirits as if they were nothing more than stray cats. Then the arrow zinged by, it barely missed Dave's head.

"Autumn! NOW!" he yelled. Autumn grabbed her sister's hand and took off running. She knew the woods better than anyone in the county. That girl had one hell of a memory on her, she'd get her sister out safe. "Don't come back!" he yelled at his daughters.

John Winchester leaned against the payphone booth, turned so he could watch the motel across the street, where he'd left his two sons sleeping. The phone rang several times and he was ready to hang up when the familiar male voice finally answered. "Hello?" his friend had been sleeping, and John swore inwardly.

"Hey it's John." Red yawned and mumbled something to his wife before continuing his phone conversation.

"John, what's wrong?" John wondered how much to tell. Should he really admit that those girls had died today because he hadn't been paying attention? No, he was a Winchester. Winchesters don't admit weakness.

"Nothing. I'm leaving Kentucky, you have anything you want me to take care of out here before I find something on my own?" John saw this as returning a favor. A few months back Red had taken a case for him when two identical incidents took place on opposite ends of the country, he owed the man this much.

"You read my mind, buddy." Red laughed. Red was a forth generation hunter, it was in his blood to kill things that shouldn't be. He took the job seriously but not as seriously as he took his family. John always said he'd stop hunting if it was endangering his sons but the truth was he wasn't sure he could. It was all that kept him going some days. "Ohio, just north of the border. A guy was killed, a lot of talk going around town that the nieces are crazy. They say it's ghosts." Red let the words sink in and John stared a hole through the motel wall.

"How old are the girls?" he asked. It was always harder with children involved. He could only do so much to help them and it was never enough. Adults he didn't feel so bad leaving with a bunch of questions but kids… Kids were harder.

"Don't know, about your boys age I guess. Not a lot of details, Johnny." Red let his regret for lack of information seep into his voice.

"Okay, what's the name of the place?"

"Pinecrest."

"Sounds cute." Red grunted his agreement.

"You, takin' it then? If not I'm headed out that way in the morning."

"Yea, I'll let the boys sleep a little longer and head up."

"You take care, John. If you need to bring the boys out here to stay a while."

"Mmkay."

"Bye, John." Red cut the line.

"Dad?" John looked up as he closed the motel door behind him. Dean was just barely fighting off sleep, but that was his trooper.

"Yea, Dean?"

"Are you okay?" John watched his oldest squirm out of Sammy's grip and slid out of bed.

"Yea, Little man. Just been a rough day." he forced a smile. Dean came to stand by his chair and John sunk down into it.

"You have a new hunt?" John read the hope and fear in his son's eyes and knew his son still hoped that one day they'd settle down and be a normal family again. Dean needed that. Sammy needed that.

"Yea, up north a little ways." John heaved a sigh and looked over the room. Salt was down in front of any opening to the outside world. Sam had had a nightmare that a monster came out of the toilet and Dean had even put salt around that and the shower drain to calm his brother.

"It'll be alright, Dad." Dean said in his all knowing way, slipping his hand over his father's arm. "It'll be alright."

"Get in bed kiddo. We've got to get a move on early tomorrow."

John pulled into the drive of 6792 McMicken Street. There was nothing to see except trees, fields, barns, and pastures dotted with cattle or horses. This was the residency of the man who had the honor of being the first victim. Denis Daemon, had been survived by a wife, Paula, a brother, sister in-law, and two nieces. All of which shared the same property. Though, he quickly realized the nearest barn had been converted into a house. He climbed up on the wrap around porch and knocked on the door. It was only a matter of seconds before a blue eyed, blonde girl answered the door. John squatted down to her height.

"Is your mommy or daddy home, little one?" he asked.

"Nope. Mommy is at the church bake sale and Daddy is in fields with Joshy. I'm Athena." the little girl volunteered.

"Then whose watching you?" he asked her.

"My sister. She's watching me and Aunt Paula. She's a big girl so Mommy says its okay as long as we don't go in the woods."

"Can I talk to your sister?" Athena shut the door and he could hear her yelling behind it.

" Autty! Man at the door for you!…… No I don't' know who he is….. He's old…. But he's nice and has a really cool car!….. Just come talk to him….. I'll scream!" The door was jerked open and wiping her hands on an apron tied around her waist was a girl about ten maybe even twelve. John had decided long ago he wasn't a very good judge of age, especially when they got to this point where the kids were starting to hit puberty and could look several years older than they really were without causing any worry.

"Hello, sir." The girl pushed her hair back off her shoulders. She didn't look much like her sister. Athena had a sweet round face of a small child, Autty's face had already lost its child-ish appeal. Instead of long blonde locks carefully pulled back in a braid Autty's hair was the color of a new penny and hung lose framing her face.

"Hi. I'm John Winchester." the girl cut him off.

"Get to the point. What are you selling? If it's a religion I go to church every Sunday and so does the rest of the household so you should just sell elsewhere." John looked down at Athena and when the older girl caught this she swept her sister behind her. "Get on with it before I fetch the gun."

"You're uncle he died in the woods. I'm a hunter myself I was looking to see if you knew what had killed him so I would know what to kill." Autty folded her arms across her chest.

"You and every other half wit with a gun and free weekend." she remarked.

"It was the Indian ghosties." Athena said pushing her sister out of the way.

"Really? Did you see them?"

"Yep! Autumn and I were in the woods when it happened. So was Daddy."

"Athena!" the older girl scolded grabbing her sister by the shoulder and spinning her around. "I've told you before we don't tell strangers about that."

"But you said to always tell the truth. No matter how bad or strange it is." the younger girl argued.

'"I also told you to take a bath last night but you didn't listen to that. Go draw Paula a picture. Maybe it'll cheer her up." Autumn gave her sister a shove deeper into the house. "I'm sorry about her. You know how little kids can be with their stories." John nodded stepping to the side so the penny haired girl could see his sons in the car.

"I know exactly how they can be. But she doesn't seem to believe this is just a story." Autumn shrugged.

"The other hunters are after a deer. The papers are all saying that a large buck attacked my family and that my uncle died trying to buy my sister and I time. If you want a hunt go bag a deer. But sir, with all due respect, you'll never be able to kill the truth."

"What is the truth?" Autumn stepped out on to the porch shutting the door behind her.

"The truth is my uncle and father are idiots. They were building Athena and I a club house out in the woods. Because the second Josh shows interest in a tree fort they just must start construction while they had two kids begging for one for years. But that's not what killed him. They were digging around out there, God only knows why, and stumbled upon an unmarked grave. I looked it up. The clothes suggest that it was one of the local tribes of Indians. But who listens to a girl? Instead of calling in the officials or reburying the poor thing they scooped it into a garbage bag and tossed it in the pond. Then they take Squirt and I out there. Low and behold a couple see through Indians are standing out there on their 'construction site'. The ingenious men try and scare them off and one of the ghost's lets lose an arrow. Dad told me to get Athena and get back to the house, so I grabbed her and ran. When he came back out my uncle was over his shoulder. He made me dig out the arrow; Denis was already dead. By the time we were done it looked like he had been gored." Autumn closed her eyes and leaned over the railing. "Now would you like the grown-up's version? Because I won't tell you that one."

"No, but can I talk to your dad?" Autumn sighed and produced a walkie-talkie from her pocket, holding down the button she started her transmission.

"Hey, Dad there's a guy here for you."

"Your dad's under the John right now what do you need, Sunshine?" came a boy's voice back.

"Ha ha, Joshy. So very funny, remind me to hit you for that later."

"Fine, I won't call you Sunshine any more. It's just you have such a sunny personality." Autumn rolled her eyes at the device in her hand. "I see why you're beating boys off with sticks and all. I mean every boy wants a girl who can't keep her nose out of a book."

"Josh, I swear if you don't put my father on here right now I'm going to tie you up like we do the calves and castrate you." John grinned. The girl had a lot of fight in her, he could only imagine what she'd do to Dean.

"Like I said Daddy's under the John Deere, stupid thing broke down again. What's going on anyway?" Josh asked.

"There is a man here. He wants to talk to Dad."

"Where is here?" John heard worry spike the boys voice causing it to squeak.

"The house dummy."

"Good Lord! Autumn, someone needs to take you out behind the shed! You let a man in the house? Mr. Daemon" the transmission was cut short then a man's voice came on. "I'm on my way in, babe."

"Thanks." John said looking towards his car. Sammy had his nose pressed against the glass, watching the cattle in the pasture that ran the length of the drive. Dean on the other hand had his eyes glued on his father and the girl. Mentally noting every movement as if it would be on a quiz in the future.

"Don't mention it. Don't worry either. I'll cool him down before he starts swingin' . That's the problem with hiring your daughter's friends to work for you. They over react to every little thing. You only have the two boys?" Autumn nodded to the car.

"Yea, the little one is Sammy, the other is Dean." Autumn jumped up on the railing as if mounting a horse.

"Sammy's cute. I like the name Dean, though. Don't hear about a lot of Dean's around here. Well, that's a lie. Jimmy Dean. Old man Recker is always going on about how he's losing money because folks can buy sausages in the store now. But, honestly they're not as good as his. If you're in town a while you'll have to get some. How old is Sammy?" John had always wanted a daughter. Something cute and frilly that would always need him and call him 'Daddy' but talking to this girl was quickly ebbing away at that old dream.

"He's six."

"Same as Athena. Just a hunch but Dean's what, four years older?"

"How'd you know?"

"Because I am too."

"Papa Bear just went over the ridge, you better hide Naughty Autty." Josh's voice came back over the walkie-talkie.

"He'll be here by the time you count to one hundred. Just watch." In his head John started counting to a hundred and sure enough as he got to 99 the girl's father appeared around the corner. "Told ya." the girl grinned. "Hey Daddy!"

"Autumn, get in the house." her father ordered. John took in the man, his arms were thick and muscled, and his body soaked in sweat.

"Joshy was over reacting. I didn't let Mr. Winchester in. I just talked to him here on the porch."

"I don't care. Which ever one of you answered the door needs to get a switch and get out back." John watched Autumn ready to see her sell her sister down the river. The girl jumped off the porch, and ran to the nearest tree her hair flying wildly she stopped at his car though.

"Nice wheels Mr. Winchester." she smiled sending him a wink. They both knew she was going to take a switching for her sister. Autumn turned her attention to the boys with in the car waving at them before monkey climbing her way into the tree.

"Good girl you have there." John tried to smooth down ruffled feathers.

"I know. What do you want?" the man was relentless.

"Permission to hunt in your woods." John heard Autumn hit the ground and take off running and from the corner of his eye he saw her pull up her sundress to get better speed.

"You and every other hunter. Leave the damn deer alone."

"I'm not after a deer, sir. I'm after what killed your brother." The man froze and John knew he'd hit a cord.

"My brother was gored by a deer. Ask the doctor he'll tell ya." the man's voice quivered.

"Okay, that's fine. Can I hunt then?" John backed down. No point in breaking the man… just yet.

Dave Daemon's eyes were locked on something in the driveway and John turned to see what it was. Mentally he kicked himself for not hearing the car pull up. It was a newer model, Ford pick-up. The woman that stepped out was breath taking. She had red hair and blue eyes, that sparkled in the afternoon sun. She smiled his direction.

"Howdy!" she called before pulling a large box of empty Tupperware out of the cab. "You wouldn't believe how well we did today, Davey." she told her husband walking up. "It was amazing! God, surely smiles upon our church." she sat her box on the porch and held her hand out to him. "I'm Lila Daemon. How do you do?"

"John Winchester, good and you?" the woman withdrew her hand quickly after he shook it and pulled out a wet nap from her pocket.

"I'm just spiffy!" her voice dripped with energy. "Come in, why don't you? I'll have the girls get you a cup of ice tea. And do let those boys out of your car, as nice as it is, they'll catch their death boxed up like that. They're not turtles you know." John cast a weary glance at the woman's husband who nodded.

"Honey, will you be alright? I left that boy out their in the field with my tractor." Dave asked. Lila scooped up her box and John moved to open the door for her.

"Girls, ice tea pronto!" she called into the house. "Yes, darling. I'll be fine. I've entertained house guests before." she winked at her husband before going in and John followed. "My goodness, it is hot out there. Mamma always said Ohio weather was the worst, but she was a Florida girl herself. Moved up here cause Daddy wanted to live in Alaska. Some happy medium." she shook her head and led him into the kitchen. "I'd leave but this is all Davey's ever known, and my girls are happy here." she looked around. "Where are they, now anyway?" The woman busied herself rooting through the fridge before coming out with a pitcher of ice tea and then moved to the cabinet. "Good lookin' boys. They yours or on loan?"

"They're mine." he answered wondering where and why some one would loan kids.

"Good. Good." she nodded and poured them each a glass. "Paula where's my girls?" she yelled down a near by hallway there was a muffled reply before Athena came running in coloring book tucked under her arm and box of broken crayons held out in front of her. "Teenie Weenie, where's your sister?"

"She snuck out with her gun, when you pulled in." the girl said matter-of-factly. The child's mother sighed.

"Go tell Mr. Winchester's boys to come in. I don't want them getting the heat stroke. No more doctors in my house. It's bad luck to have them by so much, someone'll end up real sick." Athena took off before he could protest. "So, Mr. Winchester, do you have a place to stay while you're in town?"

"No, ma'am I was going to get a motel room in town"

"Rubbish!" she exclaimed cutting him off. "I'd offer you our cabin in the woods but those damn little fire bugs, pardon my French, burnt it down last year. You'll just have to stay here. You're after that deer that gutted my poor brother in-law aren't you?" John nodded and the woman gave him a weak smile. "Ruined his wife it did. My little Autumn, was just crushed. Wouldn't talk about it for a few days, now she swears up and down that it was a ghost. Ever hear such a thing? Ghosts."

"We couldn't possibly, impose like that, Mrs. Daemon."

"Call me Lila. Mrs. Daemon died ten years ago, God rest her shriveled up soul."

"Dad?" John turned around to see Dean with his arm around Sammy's shoulders holding the younger boy close to him. "The girl said we were supposed to come in?"

"I'm Athena." the blond emerged from behind his sons smiling from ear to ear. "But everyone calls me Teenie. Some people call me Tiny, because I'm so little, but those people are meanie heads. Autumn says so. She's my big sister, she's really cool. You wanna see her?"

"Do you keep her in a cage or something?" Sam asked getting excited.

"No, silly! She isn't a homebody, is what Aunt Paula says. But I think it's because the house is just evil. Father says that a house can't be evil but he's never stayed here."

"Athena, why don't you ask Mr. Winchester if you can take the boys out back to see the new calf?" her mother suggested. Athena turned those big round eyes on him.

"Can I Mister.?"

"Yea, you boys would like to see a calf wouldn't you?" Sam nodded enthusiastically and Dean resigned to follow. Athena led them out the back door and he could watch her skipping circles around them as she drew them towards a barn.

"You'll stay here. Paula has moved into our spare room so you can live at her place while you're here." Lila seemed to have made up her mind about everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

John drug his feet, as to not look to eager to stay with the family. It would make his job easier to have such close contact with two willing eye witnesses. Autumn returned a hour later with a rifle on her hip. She didn't answer her mother's questions just took the gun to her room before showing him to the barn that had been converted into a house. It was small, and cozy, but vastly better than a motel room. Athena drug his sons all over the farm showing them the animals and tractors, Sam went very willingly and Dean was always in tow, watchful eyes waiting for something to jump out and attack his brother. Autumn stalked the farm like lioness, it was easy to see that this was her turf and she wasn't pleased with sharing. Mr. and Mrs. Daemon were a kind couple, very hospitable.

"No, Athena. You're doing that backward here." Autumn leaned over her sister and moved the silverware to the proper position.

"Why does it matter?" Sammy asked. Autumn turned around to look at the little boy.

"I'm not sure exactly. But my mother says if you can't set a proper table you'll never get a proper husband. Teenie, why do we need a proper husband?" Autumn asked moving out from between the two younger children.

"Because we are girls and Mommy and Daddy can't have more kids. It is our duty to up hold the morals and standards of our family and to secure the farm, that has nourished and protected us, for later generations." the younger girl rattled off.

"You've brainwashed your sister?" Dean asked leaning his chair back on two legs.

"Four on the floor, Mr. Winchester. And for the record I didn't do the brainwashing. That's just one of those things that has been passed down since some great, great something grandfather immigrated and bought the farm."

"It's Dean." Autumn shrugged.

"So?"

"So, don't call me Mr. Winchester. I'm not old." Dean protested.

"Athena, I'll finish the table why don't you go get washed up?" Autumn looked away from the rude little boy ruining her mother's chair to her sister.

"Why? I don't want to." Athena whined.

"Because you need to." Autumn took a motherly tone.

"But."

"Yes, butt that's what I'm going to beat if you don't get out of here." she took an exaggerated step toward her sister who giggled and ran off.

"Do I need to wash my hands too?" Sammy asked shoving his hands in his brother's face.

"Yea, Sam go follow the midget." Sam grinned and took off after Athena.

"You've got yours trained well." Autumn teased.

"He's not a dog." Dean defended his brother.

"No, you're a dog. He's cute, more like a puppy." Autumn danced out of the dining room into the kitchen. Dean followed protesting all the way. She enlisted his help to bring the pots and platters to the table. She pulled a loaf of bread out of the oven and slid a batch of cookies in.

"Chocolate chip?" he asked watching her.

"The little ones should be cleaned up by now. I'm going to go check them. Might as well show you where the bathroom is while I'm at it. So you hunt with your dad?"

"Yea, a little." John hadn't started letting his son hunt much of the bigger stuff just sit in on a few minor ghost hunts.

"I've got a shooting range out back. Maybe after dinner we can go out and you can show me how well you shoot." Autumn suggest batting her lashes at him.

"You have a range?"

"Yea, it was my project last summer. Me and a couple of my friends built it out of spare wood around our farms. I had Mr. Morton drag a round bale out and as soon as Dad shows me, I'll be able to shoot bows."

"But you're a girl." Autumn nodded.

"I thought that much was obvious. Hey! Come on I'll show you my gun!" she grabbed his wrist and drug him up the stairs at the front door. There were only three ways to go left into a bedroom, right into a bedroom, or straight ahead into what looked like a little storage room. Autumn jerked him left and he was suddenly standing in horse heaven. There were horses, cowboys, and Indians all over the walls and stuffed animals and dolls smothered the bed. Autumn released him and crawled under her bed she came out with a forest green case. Unzipping it she produced a rifle four foot long. "Dean Winchester, meet Annie Oakley."

"You named your gun Annie Oakley?" Autumn nodded carefully handing over the gun. "She's nice. How's she shoot?"

" I didn't name her Annie for nothing." Dean ran his fingers over the barrel.

"She's nice. Where's your range?" Dean asked handing back her gun.

"Down back behind the barns. We'll have to cross the creek and streak through the little field but not too far. You can see if from the loft." She replaced the gun in its case then shoved the case under her bed. "But the guys will freak if I bring someone, so if your dad says you can go I'll call and tell them not to come over."

She pushed him out of her room and led him to the bathroom the door was open and they could easily hear the younger two before they could even see them. Athena was trying to shut the water off in the bathtub, that was overflowing, while Sam stood on the toilet lid singing "Row Row Row Your Boat". Water poured over the edge of the bathtub and soaked the floor. The older two exchanged looks of horror.

"Athena what are you doing!?!" Autumn rushed in shutting off the water.

"You said to get cleaned up." both of the younger kids announced.

"Yes, wash your hands." Dean picked his brother up and sat him in the hall.

"Dean sit Athena out too please. Then there are towels in the closet behind you." Athena reached her arms out to Dean who swung her out where she hugged Sam.

"I thought we were going to drown!" she giggled. Dean pulled towels out of the closet and threw them at Autumn who quickly started sopping up the water.

"Kids, go downstairs dinner is ready. Tell Mom and Dad and Mr. Winchester we'll be down in a minute. That I took Dean up to see my gun." Athena nodded.

"Race ya!" She shouted just before she and Sam took off like a shot.

"Well, they're happy at least." Dean sighed reaching for a towel to soak up water around the sink. Autumn laughed and sat up to release the water in the bathtub. "Seriously, we move a lot Sam don't make a lot of friends."

"Most the people around here had kids at the same time. Not many little ones. Beside that she usually would rather play copy cat." They wrung out their towels and Autumn stuck them in the washer as the passed the laundry room. She put a finger to her lips. "Shhhh No one will ever know." she said.

Dean eyed the girl suspicious of her. His dad didn't normally fall in with families like this. This was the freakin' Brady Bunch. But there had to be some black cloud in this family's past if they were here. Autumn smiled at his father and gave a short curtsey. She slid into her seat next to her sister and Dean took his across from her. Dean was a little put off when Mr. Daemon started saying grace. They ate in silence until Autumn braved a topic.

"Mama, I'm still allowed to go out and kick B.J.'s but tonight aren't I?" Mrs. Daemon looked at her daughter sizing her up and Dean could have cut the tension between the two. "Mama, I wouldn't do it, but he needs to be reminded of his place. He might be older and a dude but I'm still faster and stronger. I spit further and shoot better. I don't rub it in but he's getting to be like a tomcat when the dog's away."

"Autumn Aura, we've got guest. You can't just go off to out shoot a little boy. Why don't you play here around the house. You know I don' t like you wandering off with this many hunters out."

"Aura?" Dean asked catching the red headed girl's attention.

"Yea, like a paranormal force that is projected from a object or person." Autumn answered him dully. "I hate it."

"It's unique." John interjected.

"Unique isn't a good thing, Mr. Winchester. Unique means you're strange and different. Strange, different kids get their butts kicked at school, and their lunch money stolen." Autumn argued.

"Do you know how many John's I grew up with?"

"Tons." the girl said simply looking down at her plate.

"Princess, why don't you take the boys out and show them how well your new gun shoots?" Autumn turned a glare on her father but nodded.

"Can we Mr. Winchester?" Athena asked. "We'll be very careful!"

"Yea, Dad! We knows about guns." Sam turned his pleading eyes on him and John sighed.

"How far?"

"Just over the field behind the barn. Not even a shout out." Autumn answered before shoveling nearly her whole mound of mashed potatoes in her mouth.

"Dean, you'll keep an eye on your brother?"

"Yes, sir." John nodded.

"As long as you're in before dark. I want to get in the woods early tomorrow, you boys aren't going to be running wild."

"Don't worry about them, Mr. Winchester. I'll keep an eye on them for you. It'll be good for the girls to mingle with fresh blood."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"But it's not possible for a gun to never miss." Martha argued her caramel curls bouncing as she told her story.

"I don't care, Marty." Josh said waving to Autumn as she led her new charges over the hill. "Uncle Denis, didn't die because the devil was taking soul. Denis would never sell his soul for a gun that never misses its target. He wasn't stupid."

"I don't know Joshy-boy. It sounds pretty logical." Hudson smirked swinging his red rider, bb gun.

"Huddy believes me!" Martha grinned triumphantly at her brother. "How about you Huey?"

"I agree with your brother. I knew Denis since before I can remember, and he never actually bought that stuff."

"Autumn does, so shut your traps. We don't need to get her all worked up again." Billy-Jack said rubbing his arm, absently, where Autumn had hit him for telling her she was crazy to think her uncle had been killed by ghosts.

"Howdy folks!" Autumn's face lit up as she reached her friends. "This is Sammy and Dean. They're staying with us while their dad hunts in the woods."

"This is Marty, Josh, Huston, Hudson, and B.J." Athena said point each kid out with her free hand while the other clung to Sam's.

"Hi!" Sam smiled. Dean hung back taking in the group. There were paper targets stacked under, little bb guns, Hudson and Huston weren't wearing shoes, and Marty had tied her pigtails in a knot, Josh had the telltale red sun burn on the back of his neck.

"How's Aunt Paula doing?" Huston asked looking to Autumn.

"Her husband just died, how do you think." Autumn uncased her rifle and tucked it under her arm before retrieving a target. "Now, are we out her to cluck like a couple of old hens or are we going to shoot?"

"Does pretty boy know how to shoot?" B.J. asked nodding toward Dean.

"Dean can shoot better than any body in the world!" Sam said proudly. "Well, except maybe Daddy."

"Really?" Huston eyed Dean appraising him. "Well, Dino if you can shoot, prove it." he prompted handing over his gun.

"This is a toy." Dean said looking the gun over.

"You think our folks are gonna let us out of the house with the sawed offs?" Hudson scoffed. "Miss Priss only gets out with that rifle because, her daddy trusts her more than he should." Autumn glared at Hudson a second before setting her gun down and trotting to the wooden stand several yards away. She pinned up two paper targets before coming back.

"Dean, why don't you show them how well you shoot?" she picked up her own rifle exchanging it for the one in his hands. "With my gun." Dean and Sam didn't understand the rarity of the event, but everyone else froze watching Autumn as if she'd lost her mind.

"Autty, you feeling okay?" Josh asked holding a hand to her forehead. Autumn batted it away.

"You boys, wanna tease him fine. But don't give him faulty equipment, before you even give him a chance. Dean, please shoot." she turned toward him. Dean ran his hand over the barrel of the gun before he aimed it. He fired off a couple of shots, and a pair of binoculars were passed around the on lookers.

"Damn! That boy can shoot." B.J. said with a cockeyed grin.

"Told you! My brother is the best!" Sam piped up.

"He's not better than my sister." Athena challenged. "Is he Autty?" Autumn bit her lip looking the target over.

"Nice, shootin' Tex." she clapped Dean on the back. "But now, it's my turn." Autumn held up the red rider and aimed it down the range. She compensated for the crooked sight and shot. "Huston, you wanna go grab those?" she asked propping the gun against one of the rusted metal folding chairs that formed a half circle around the group. Huston ran for the targets after making sure no one was holding a gun.

"I've never seen nothing like it." he said coming back, pushing his dark brown locks out of his face.

"What do you mean sheep dog?" Josh asked snatching away the targets. "Well, tar and feather me boys!" he grinned holding the targets aloft for everyone to see. Autumn and Dean had both grouped their bullets together just on the left side of the bullseye.

A quick round of congratulations passed through the group before they settled into teasing each other. Dean's shooting having won both him and Sammy a place in the group. Martha asked a million questions about where they'd come from and why they were hunting for the 'deer', and Dean replied with the same lies he'd always used. Sam and Athena played tag on the outskirts of the group, their siblings watching them, calling them away from the range, and reminding them to stay close. It was ebbing on dusk when Josh announced it was time to wrap up. He stooped down giving Athena a quick hug and making he promise to be good. Josh was three years older than the rest of the group, and took his position seriously. When goodbyes had been said and promises to see each other again soon had been passed out Dean and Autumn scooped up their respective young and started the trek back to the house.

"Dad, what are you hunting?" Dean asked looking out the window of their barn-house at the woods that surrounded everything. He'd been strictly forbidden to enter them, and been made to swear he wouldn't let Sammy near them.

"Autumn's uncle was killed by some spirits." John answered shortly. He was consumed in his task of loading his guns with rocksalt, and stocking his duffle bag with the supplies needed for a salt and burn.

"She's different." he said trying to put a finger on what it was about the girl. He'd known a few tomboys in his travels but Autumn wasn't just tomboy, if she could even be considered tomboy she was a very girly one.

"Yea, she's seen a lot lately. Probably just shielding herself." John told his son, hesitating in his work. "You like her?" Dean shrugged causing his father to grin. "She'll be a pretty thing, when she gets a little older."

"Sammy likes it here." John nodded.

"I know. He has someone to play with and he likes all the animals. But in a few days we'll be back on the road and he won't think twice about this town."

"You think?"

"Yes. Now, why don't you go to bed." Dean knew that tone, it was gentle but still an order not meant to be questioned.

"Yes, sir." Dean climbed down from the window sill and started for this week's bed. He almost stopped to hug his father, but stopped himself. Winchesters don't do that sort of thing. John ruffled his hair as he passed by and reminded him to brush his teeth and put salt on his window.

John was up before the sun the next morning ready to set for the woods. He was shocked to see the little red headed girl sitting on the porch steps already. She had an apron tied around her waist, filled full of crack corn, and was lazily throwing it for the chickens gathered at her feet. She smiled up at him when he moved passed her. She had bright green eyes but already he could see the color of them shifting, it would be long before they were hazel, her hair was darkening a rich brown starting at the roots.

"Mornin' Mr. Winchester." she beamed dumping her apron load on the ground and skirting the fowl that jumped for the mislaid grain.

"Good Morning, sweet heart." he said pulling out his keys to check the contents of his trunk one last time, making sure he had everything. "Aren't you up a little early?"

"No," she shook her head. "I used to get up this early with my uncle. We would feed the chickens and milk the cows and goats, then he'd take me out for a walk in the woods." there was an under stream of deep sadness in her words despite the fond smile on her lips. "You'll make it right won't you?" she asked.

"That's what I'm here for." he told her, wishing the girl would take off to tend her chores.

"Can I take your boys out to the creek today?" She at least knew he didn't want her to see what was in his trunk and kept close to the back door.

"Do you have to go in the woods?" She shook her head violently.

"No, Mama would never allow that."

"Then that's fine. If Dean gives you any trouble you tell me." He knew Sammy would obey the girl, if he gave her the Spanish Inquisition first, he'd obey. Dean wouldn't, he'd defy her at every turn, just to prove girls weren't as capable as boys. That boy had so much to learn.

"No, sir." he stopped mid movement and looked at her.

"Excuse me?"

"No, sir." she repeated. "I won't tattle on him. I have no right to ask anything of him. As long as he doesn't undermine my father's rules, Dean won't be a problem." John sighed raking a hand through his sleek black hair.

"Run along, honey, I don't want you following me." She turned to go but not before giving him one last thought.

"You hunt deer at dawn and dusk." she told him fidgeting with her apron.

"I'm not hunting deer." he reminded her.

"I know, sir, but your hunting what's hunting those who are hunting deer." she gave him a teasing smirk before walking off head held high and shoulders back. John wondered how much trouble that girl would be for her parents in a few years, while he swung his pack over his shoulder. It wasn't far too the woods in any direction, and he wanted to get an early start, it was almost dawn already.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"What does that mean?" Sammy asked Autumn as she paced back and forth on the fallen beam.

"Tough titty said the kitty when the cow went dry." Autumn repeated slower as if that alone would make the words sink in.

"It means you're sure out of luck." Dean told his brother. He sat propped against and old apple tree watching the older girl. Athena was trying to braid the hair of a rather ragged looking doll, while Sam clutched a fire truck to his chest that Mrs. Daemon had given him that morning.

"But I want to go see, Dad." Sam protested.

"Samster, he's in the woods, and we're not allowed out there." Autumn said calmly.

"Sammy, he's only been gone a few hours." Dean soothed his little brother. Athena discarded her doll in the dirt and declared her boredom.

"Can't we go do something?" the little blonde asked. Autumn jumped down off the beam and looked at her little sister.

"What do you want to do? Josh is helping dad in the field again, Mom is baking more cookies, and Aunt Paula is near out of her wits. Plus the trees are off limits."

"We could build a fort!" Athena said her eyes sparkling.

"A fort? How and where?" her sister queried.

"Yay! I wanna make a fort!" Sam said bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"The basement." Athena grinned picking up her doll then racing Sammy to the house. Dean and Autumn hung back walking instead of running, though not slow enough to lose sight of their siblings.

The Daemon's basement, had been finished making an extra, empty, room. Athena and Sam quickly set to dragging out folding chairs and putting them up. Athena put herself in charge ordering the others around. She sent Autumn after a big blanket and then supervised as Autumn and Dean draped it over the chairs. Shortly after completion of the 'fort' Sam and Athena raided the toy boxes in the girls' rooms carrying down stuffed animals, dolls, and a few cars. They made a circle around the structure and claimed they'd protect it.

"We need salt." Sam said catching Autumn off guard.

"You're not eating what do you need with salt?"

"Daddy, says it keeps the bad things away." Sam said puffing his chest out trying to mimic his father's stance.

"Really?" Athena grinned and started jumping up and down. "Salt. Salt. Salt." she chanted and soon Sam had entered the chant too. With a sigh Autumn retrieved the table salt and handed it to Dean.

"This won't be enough." he scowled looking at the little shaker.

"Why not?" Autumn tilted her head looking the shaker over. "That's like a months worth of salt." Dean noted that this is what was off about her mother's cooking.

"You make a solid ring around the object you want to protect. Or you can put it around any entrances." he explained glad to have finally found a topic the girl knew nothing about.

"And that actually keeps the 'bad things' away?" the red head asked him.

"Yes." he answered simply. Autumn cast the younger two a quick glance and sucked in her bottom lip.

"I'll be right back." she took the shaker from Dean and went back upstairs. The three listened to her moving around the kitchen then footsteps approach.

"Aut, what are you doing?" Autumn froze.

"Don't call me that, Aunt Paula." she said without turning to face the woman. It hurt too much to see her aunt's puffy, tear streaked, red face.

"But darling, I thought you'd like it if your name didn't die away just because" she trailed off.

"Aunt Paula, I'm sorry." Autumn bit back the tears and mentally beat the life out of the memory of the last time she'd seen her uncle.

"OH, Baby come here." the woman sobbed. Autumn moved into her aunts arms. She soaked up the scent of water lilies and Downy as the brunet hugged her close. Aunt Paula smoothed down her niece's hair, kissing the top of her head. "You shouldn't be sorry, baby. This isn't your fault."

"I know, I'm sorry you hurt." Autumn chewed her lip open again and had to pull away from the embrace to press a wad of paper towels to it.

"Baby, I'm a big girl, don't cry for me." Aunt Paula soothed. "Now," she gave a halfhearted smile. "What did you come up here for Aut--tumn?"

"Salt, we're playing a game." Autumn piped up tossing the, now, white and red towel in the garbage before turning on the sink to splash water on her face.

"Let me get it for you, darling." Paula handed Autumn the container of salt. Autumn smiled up at the woman. Aunt Paula had chocolate brown hair, the same blue eyes as her husband, and naturally rosy lips.

"Thanks!" Autumn stole a kiss before running down stairs. "Here, dork." she threw Dean the salt. "That enough?"

"Maybe, let me see." Dean caught the salt with ease. "This will do." Autumn rolled her eyes at the boy.

"Sissy, Sammy wants to stay the night. Will Mommy let him?" Athena asked.

"Sam, you'll have to talk to Dad." Dean warned dispensing the salt in a ring around the fort.

"Autty, you can ask him!" Athena grinned wrapping her arms around Sam. Sam hugged her back, the two six year olds rocked back and forth a moment before Sam spotted the box of Christmas ornaments. His oversized puppy dog eyes lit up and instantly he was conferring with Athena.

"Squirt, you two can ask together." Autumn said over looking the little ones.

"The cute factor?" Dean mused. Sam and Athena crept over to the box to look at all the shiny holiday trimmings in it.

"Not really, Athena always gets what she wants." Autumn sat down on the edge of the ring watching him. "How does this work?"

"It repels spirits, they can't cross the salt lines." he handed back the salt, their hands grazing each other and both kids blushed and turned away.

"I'm going to take this back up." Autumn braved the front and broke the awkward silence that followed.

"Kay." Dean turned to disentangle his brother and Athena from the lights, and tinsel.

John trekked through the woods across the street from the Daemons' home. It had been almost two weeks since Denis Daemon had been killed in these trees, and still traces of the kids who played here clung to the forest. He wouldn't have noticed it unless he'd been looking for it, the discarded candy wrappers, and foot prints, a jacket hanging in the tree branches, a Ken doll strung up with a jump rope, a permanent marker blotting out his eyes, and several cuts made into his plastic body then colored in with red crayon. There weren't any signs though, of the ghosts who'd been killing men.

The sun was high over head now even the occasional shot being fired had ended. Autumn had been right, only time he'd seen any deer had been early that morning, they seemed to have magically disappeared. Before he'd enlisted his dad had taken him hunting a few times, not enough for John to possess more than a vague idea of where the deer really went during the day. Heaving his bag over his shoulder, he sighed. It was time to go in until this evening. He'd try again at dusk.

John didn't make it half way up the drive before he heard the arguing. He could clearly pick out the voices, not that he could follow the conversation. The two little girls who lived here were involved, along with at least one of his sons, and two other boys. Rustling in the tree above his head made him look up. There perched fifteen feet over the ground was Athena and Sam. Sam waved while Athena pressed her finger to her lips.

"I didn't lose them!" Autumn screamed at the boy with a buzz cut, in front of her.

"Autty, you were the last one with them!" the boy argued.

"Shut it! Both of you are wasting time, Mr. Winchester will be in soon and what's he going to do when he finds out we lost his kid?" John knew that voice, it was Josh. Dean was surveying the area ignoring the fight between the three friends. A girl with caramel hair was hoisting a doll into the nearest tree with a mischievous grin.

"The first place to look is always up." she grinned tying her rope to the tree trunk before poking her doll making it swing wildly.

"Marty that don't make any sense. They're children, they don't fly." the boy John didn't know chided.

"Teenie does, she's an angel." Marty batted her lashes at the boy. "How about Sammy? Is he a wolf in sheep's clothing or an absolute angel Dean-o?" Dean was looking up the trees now.

"He's a little bit of a monkey." his son dismissed.

"I'm going to kill her." Autumn stomped her bare foot and started for the nearest tree with low branches. John bit back a laugh, watching Dean and Marty exchange looks, they knew where the young kids were.

"I'll hold her." Josh volunteered tailing the girl.

"What's going on?" John made his presence known and all five kids froze.

"Nothing, sir." the unnamed boy stepped forward.

"B.J. don't lie." Marty was fighting not to giggle. "Sir, they lost your son."

"What!?" John feigned anger. "Dean, why did you leave him alone?" Dean's mouth moved but no words came out.

"It's my fault, Mr. Winchester." Autumn stepped in front of Dean. "I was watching them, and got distracted." she glared at Josh and B.J. from the corner of her eye.

"Up here!" Athena giggled giving away her hiding place.

"Tee! I told you not to say anything." Marty cackled.

"Daddy, how do I get down?" Sam asked. There was no fear in the young boy's voice just mild curiosity.

"Same way you got up, Sammy." John answered.

"That's not going to work." Dean said nodding at the doll still tied up.

A ladder and fifteen minutes later Athena and Sam were back on the ground. Athena wasted no time in taking off after a barn kitten, Sam on her heels. Josh dismissed himself to the fields, while B.J. invited Marty back to his house for lunch. Dean and Autumn followed their younger siblings leisurely. John shook his head, and made his way to his home away from hunting, at least this week. It was good for his boys to play with other children, but did they have to play up trees?


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: Chapter 6 will be up soon. I'm just sitting down to write it.**

**Chapter 5**

Lila made dinner early, so he had eaten before returning to the woods. She insisted upon doing the Winchesters' laundry, and at the dinner table when little Athena and Sammy brought up the topic of Sam and Dean staying with the Daemons for the night, Lila had been taken with the idea immediately. John shook his head thinking about the woman's hospitality. Both the girls were being trained to be good wives as much as his sons were being trained to be good hunters. It was a shame to see their lives sold short before they'd even begun.

"Inky Binky Bonky. Daddy had a donkey. Donkey died. Daddy cried. Inky Binky Bonky." Athena dispensed the playground law of deciding who went first. Tent stakes and bailing twine had created a four square court and the young blonde was dead determined to teach Sammy to play. John sat watching the kids, from the porch of the converted barn. Had Sam always been such a lapdog, he wondered as he watched the boy eager to do whatever the girl asked of him. John's eyes fell on Dean, who was currently eyeing Autumn. Autumn was playing with the hem of her shirt trying to ignore his son's gaze. She did well to hide her annoyance too. The red head would look up from time to time and send a death glare at Dean who would feign innocence, and catch the ball she bounced at him.

"How'd the donkey die?" Sam asked. Athena shrugged and looked to her sister.

"Daddy didn't take good enough care of the donkey, I guess." Autumn answered the younger kids' questioning looks.

"My daddy never cries." Sammy said proudly.

"Why?" Athena asked. John braced himself for his son's answer, searching his mind for the reason he'd told his son that he didn't cry.

"Tears are a waste of time. They don't change anything. Right Deanie?" Dean swelled a little making himself look like a jackass before answering.

"Right, Sammy."

"Everyone cries." Autumn announced. Dean stared her down, challenging her. John could see his son's mistake a mile away.

"Not my dad!" Sam protested.

"Even your dad." Autumn set herself, "Crying is a natural reaction to the chemical something or other that control your emotions. If you are hurt really bad you cry, if you are really happy you cry."

"I don't know what that means, but I know it's wrong." Dean countered. Autumn rolled her eyes.

"Boys are all idiots." she told her sister in a stage whisper. John looked up at the sun, it was dipping in the sky, dusk wasn't far. He knew he'd need to get out there soon, but needed to extract a tiny piece of information from one of the girls. He surveyed the two as they continued their game of four square. Athena had never come near him without someone else. She was afraid of him. Autumn on the other hand wasn't an easy scare, but she did want the spirits out of her woods, if for nothing else, the sake of her sister.

"Miss Autumn, can I talk to you?" he called the moment she had hold of the ball. She handed it over to Dean and said something John couldn't pick out.

"Yes, sir?" she asked as she stopped in front of him.

"I wanted to ask you about your uncle's death." she tensed up visibly, and he knew she was fighting off a memory that no girl her age should have.

"Of course, sir." Autumn nodded, telling him anything she knew was his if he'd only ask.

"Where in the woods" she sighed before he finished his question.

"Under the great oak. If you follow the main path in two hundred and sixty seven paces you'll come to a deer path go right on it, it'll dead end into an opening. In the center of clearing is a huge oak tree. That's where." John was surprised how well the girl knew the forest that surrounded her. He'd lived in Lawrence all of his life and didn't know it that well.

"Do you know where the bodies were?"

"They only found one body, sir. It was at the base of the tree, facing east." John smiled at her, she was good with detail, if she were older he could easily see her hunting deer out in those woods.

"My boys aren't causing you any trouble are they, Red?" she grimaced a moment and he was afraid he'd jumped the nickname thing a little premature.

"No, sir. They are wonderful, Sammy's cute as a button." she beamed.

"What about Dean?" she cast his eldest son and appraising look.

"He's like a goat kid," she shrugged a little still watching Dean as they left the game behind so he could chase the younger two, them screaming and laughing. "He's got a wild, stubborn streak, but that can be fixed." John cocked a questioning brow at her.

"You can fix that?"

"Yes, sir, I think I can. I had a goat a while ago that was like that, you just have to treat them when they do something good and smack the upside the head when they're bad." She looked stricken at her own words. "Only you never hit an animal, they take it to heart. You take a stern voice with them, remind them whose got the imposable thumbs." he reached out and ruffled her hair.

"Go play kiddo."

"Thank you, Mr. Winchester." she smiled warmly before taking off at a dead run. John watched as she snagged up Sammy swinging him over her shoulder. The boy's squeal of protest made Dean stop his pursuit of Athena to try and save his brother. John chuckled to himself, as he grabbed up his duffle bag and headed for the tree line.

Night fell fast and hard in the woods. It was as if someone had flipped a switch. Day off. Night on. His skin crawled. He could feel all the eyes on him. Tiny woodland creatures trying to place him. Was he friend or foe? A crack behind made John spin around. A wild turkey was standing there puffed up and staring at him. The old tom gobbled walking closer to John, who found himself somewhat amused by the fowls antics.

"Go away birdie, I'm not after you." John shooed the bird, it was getting too close expecting him to run. The tom struck its beak out catching John's leg. "Shit!" John kicked at the bird before fleeing the path and jogging to safety. "What the hell was that?" he asked himself.

"That was Gavin." John looked around to place the voice. Leaned against a tree, wearing an offensive orange vest, was a bearded man with tiny beetle eyes. "Names, Gene." He held out his hand.

"John." he shook Gene's hand.

"You ain't from 'round here Johnny if ya don'na know Gavin. Mean ass bird, but them Daemon girls ain't got no fear of the damn thing. They bring it bread and seed, lead ole Gavin around on a leash." Gene shook his head. "Meanest bird you'll fin' but great thing about turkeys is they can't fly or run real fast in the brush out here."

"You know the Daemons?" John hadn't really thought about how tiny this town really was.

"Course I do. They're girls are friends of my boys." Gene looked like an idea had just struck him. "You're that hun'er that's stayin' in Denny's place ain't ya?"

"Yea." John nodded casting about. Gene shouldered his rifle with a near toothless grin.

"My boys are Hudson and Huston, they spend a lot of time over there."

"I don't know that I've met them. But, I'm a little busy right now." John was looking for his escape from Gene.

"Yur right. I give ya a tip, everything in these woods pass through the clearing with the Oak." Gene turned silently and walked away. John stood still listening but the man never made another sound.

"Turkeys." John shook his head and picked his way back to the main path. It wasn't long before a deer path crossed his and he turned right, just as Autumn had said. Wasn't five minutes before he was standing under a large oak tree, with low branches gently climbing higher, a small enclosure cupped up in the tree, rope hanging down from it with a tin bucket tied to the end. John circled the tree, and sure enough on the east side of it, was a newly dug grave. Someone had fastened two sticks together forming a cross and stuck in the ground by it. "Okay, where are you sons of bitches?" he asked the darkness the had engulfed all but himself and the tree.


End file.
